April 24, 2018 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The April 24, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on April 24, 2018 at the KFC Yum! Center in Louisville, Kentucky. Episode summary Asuka & Becky Lynch vs The IIconics Asuka arrived on SmackDown LIVE with a bang last week when she helped Charlotte Flair and Becky Lynch fend off the dastardly trio of SmackDown Women’s Champion Carmella and The IIconics. This week, Billie Kay and Peyton Royce didn’t seem overly concerned with their impending matchup against Lynch and The Empress of Tomorrow, as the two boldly claimed they are the future of WWE and are better than Lynch, Asuka and Charlotte Flair. Having not taken kindly to The IIconic’s words, Becky & Asuka came out strong, but The IIconics fired back by isolating Lynch and using tandem offense to wear her down. It appeared that Asuka & Lynch were inching toward victory when The Empress of Tomorrow tagged into the contest and started pulverizing the competition. However, after Becky got back involved and accidentally knocked Asuka out of the ring, The IIconics ganged up on the Irish Lass Kicker. Positioned on the apron, Becky dispatched of Kay with a kick, but Peyton smashed the first-ever SmackDown Women’s Champion head-first into the ring post and rolled her up, slyly putting her feet on the ropes for leverage to get the win. Jimmy Uso vs Rowan In a chilling scene last week, Naomi had to rush to the aid of her husband Jimmy Uso when it appeared that The Bludgeon Brothers were about to do devastating damage to him with their mallets, and she pleaded with Jimmy to be careful tonight as he took on Rowan in one-on-one competition. With Jey and Harper patrolling ringside, Jimmy and Rowan brawled in and around the squared circle on the blue brand, with Jimmy refusing to back down in the slightest. At the height of the action, Harper took out Jey with a devastating blow on the outside. Jimmy refused to be deterred, giving his all in the face of great danger. However, it appeared Jimmy was in great danger when Rowan threw Jimmy off the top rope into the barricade on the floor. In a bizarre turn of events, Naomi came out again this week, only this time it was her full-on, GLOW-induced entrance. As the lights rose and her music continued to blast, Harper & Rowan looked puzzled by Naomi’s actions. This distraction allowed Jey to blindside Harper with a superkick and send him reeling into the steel steps. With Rowan now off kilter because of the attack on Harper, Jimmy superkicked Rowan in the back of the head and rolled him up for the improbable victory. Carmella and Charlotte Flair met for a contract signing for their match at WWE Backlash Following Carmella’s shocking cash-in on the SmackDown LIVE after WrestleMania, Princess Mella and Charlotte Flair hit the ring intending to sign a contract for a rematch at WWE Backlash. With Renee Young presiding over the proceedings, The Princess of Staten Island spoke boldly about how she deserved the SmackDown Women’s Championship and the respect of the WWE Universe. Demanding their cheers, Carmella played the same highlight reel of her accomplishments as last week in hopes of inspiring a standing ovation. However, when she demanded that the highlight reel be played a second time, all Princess Mella got was the arrival of a focused Charlotte, who was greeted by incredibly antagonistic antics on Carmella’s part. Un-phased by the spectacle, Charlotte simply signed the contract and then smirked before smashing Carmella’s head onto the table and then flipping it onto the champion. The Queen then exited the ring as Carmella was left down in the squared circle. Advantage: Charlotte. Results * Tag Team Match: The IIconics (Billie Kay & Peyton Royce) defeated Asuka & Becky Lynch Other on-screen talent * Interviewers: Renee Young & Dasha Fuentes Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Billie Kay Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Dasha Fuentes Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Peyton Royce Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes